


Как дышать

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: SoulMate!AU [3]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Если это всё затеяла именно судьба, то должно же быть просто. Найти того, с кем тебе суждено провести жизнь — идеальную вторую половинку… словно начать дышать, как встретишь.





	Как дышать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658303) by [Atsvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie). 



> Соулмейт!AU, между работами цикла нет четкой сюжетной линии.

Вся эта концепция соулмейтов — в ней столько несостыковок. Уэйд не считает, что вселенная может просто свести двух людей вместе из-за совпадающих имён на запястьях. Вселенной это, наверное, кажется смешным: какая-то космическая сущность, связывающая людей по парам тонкими красными верёвочками — вне зависимости от того, где они сейчас и что с ними случится в будущем.

Может, это само название сбивает с толку. Соулмейты, родственные души. Это подразумевает что-то, решённое на небесах: судьбу, рок и всё остальное, что, вроде как, не поддаётся контролю. Но они же просто люди — ладно, некоторые с бонусами, — но всё равно люди, с биологией, почему-то подчиняющейся напору этой самой судьбы.

Если это всё затеяла именно судьба, то должно же быть просто. Найти того, с кем тебе суждено провести жизнь — идеальную вторую половинку… словно начать дышать, как встретишь. Так Уэйд думал раньше — когда имя было ещё читаемым и чётким на его запястье, — что найти этого Питера будет как вдохнуть саму жизнь, что весь мир сойдётся воедино.

Но всё не просто.

Уэйд сильно облажался. И, может, даже не только в том, что убил того, кого, возможно, не стоило с точки зрения морали. Он ошибся до этого: до всего, через что протащил Питера. Он ошибся, когда признался тому, что в памяти всё ещё видит «Питер» нацарапанным на своей руке, и захотел проверить, его ли имя у Питера?

Ошибкой было втягивать Питера в это.

Питер сильный человек — это факт. Он буквально излучает силу: и своим характером, и грациозностью, с которой он двигается. Наблюдать, как он дерётся, всегда завораживает Уэйда — Питер делает из боя своего рода искусство: в том, как просчитывает ходы и изворачивает тело, в своих отточенных движениях и скрытности.

Но даже Питер не может справляться с Уэйдовским уровнем «ку-ку». Уэйду жаль, и он надеется, что это ошибка космоса, что Питер не застрял с ним насовсем. Сложно игнорировать того, с кем ты связан душами, но ради его же блага ему хочется верить, что Питер пытается — потому что заслуживает кого-то куда лучше, чем Уэйд.

Они пытаются сглаживать углы, но кажется, что за каждым преодолённым холмом оказываются горы. 

От этого проще сбежать, хоть Уэйд и продолжает убеждать себя, что просто даёт Питеру время остыть, а себе — всё обдумать.

— Соулмейты, — ругается он себе под нос, вглядываясь в окрашенную морем линию горизонта вдалеке, за зданиями города. Если Питер захочет, он сможет найти его здесь: они уже давно привыкли сидеть вот так на краю крыш.

Уэйду никогда не предназначалась вторая половинка: для этого он слишком импульсивен и эгоистичен. Даже сейчас он не может пойти к своему соулмейту, потому что куда охотнее просто избежит конфликта. Он думает о том, чтобы уйти — просто исчезнуть из города насовсем и дать Питеру начать всё сначала. Он знает, что расставание будет болезненным и мучительным, но, может, даже это будет лучше того, что сейчас.

Проходит ещё час, пока он смотрит, как небо окрашивается темно-синим и город разгорается огнями, а потом Уэйд слышит, как Питер приходит и садится рядом. Он в костюме, имя на коже спрятано, но все его жесты выдают предельное напряжение: то, как он суетится и дёргается. Уэйд готов уже по-дурацки пошутить, но слова застревают в горле, когда Питер просто кладёт голову ему на плечо.

— Всё ещё злишься на меня? — спрашивает Уэйд, немного поворачиваясь ему навстречу.

Питер кивает ему в плечо:

— Да. Но это не стоит того, чтобы ты уходил.

— Это тяжело, — смеётся Уэйд, снова не фильтруя слова. Он ловит себя на том, что делает это чаще около Питера: будто всем его барьерам проще рассыпаться и выпустить эмоции наружу. Уэйд хочет поднять и запрятать их обратно, проглотить чувства вместо того, чтобы показать кому-либо то, что сам он едва ли хочет признавать.

— Мы связаны душами, Уэйд, — тихим голосом начинает Питер, — я убедил себя, что не хотел соулмейта, потому что не хотел быть к кому-то прикован. А потом появился ты, всё мгновенно изменилось, и это страшно.

— У меня даже золотые рыбки дохнут, а теперь вселенная говорит мне позаботиться о пареньке, с которым мне ещё и предстоит провести всю жизнь. Я ломаю всё, что трогаю, Питер.

— Не думаю, что ты сломаешь меня, — задумчиво отвечает тот, всё еще прижимаясь щекой к чужому плечу. — Мне кажется, нам стоит принять, что это непросто, что нужно пытаться. Нельзя просто ждать, что всё получится само.

Столько оптимизма, несмотря на его прошлое. Лишнее доказательство того, что Питер заслуживает кого-то гораздо лучше, чем Уэйд, что он всё ещё сияет всем хорошим, а Уэйд будет тем, кто это истратит. Но он не озвучивает этого — не говорит, что ему жаль, что это он, а не кто-то вроде Гвен. Он должен Питеру хотя бы попытку, хотя бы постараться какое-то время.

Он протягивает руку и берёт запястье Питера, закатывает ткань рукава до неровной кожи и водит кончиком пальца по шрамам, будто убеждая себя, что это не ошибка. Питер позволяет ему, молча наблюдая за движениями, и Уэйд хотел бы показать Питеру, каким узором имя раньше расходилось по его коже, как завивались и наслаивались буквы. Это было бы поводом гордиться — будь у него такая возможность.

Но Питера, кажется, это не задевает: он шепчет что-то о виде на город, точках интереса; много о фотографии, в которой Уэйд ничего не понимает. Но это часть Питера — человека, которого он хочет узнать, — так что Уэйд слушает, проводя пальцем по «У» над его пульсом.


End file.
